


desire

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, use of the word "baby"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Carlos have a little fun in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire

When they’re out with Kendall and Logan, Carlos can’t tell verbally tell James what he wants, so he texts him. Goes out of his way to shield his phone away from the other boys and sends James a dirty text message, giving him details of what he wants to do to him when they get back home… and when James reads it, he can’t wait until later. Reading that text makes him wanna take Carlos in front of his friends and everyone else that’s around, but he ushers the other boy into a bathroom, shoving him into a stall before slamming the door shut behind them.

James doesn’t bother to lock the door; his hands go all over Carlos’ body the second they’re inside the stall and he skims them down over the other boy’s ass, pulling their hips together roughly. He leans down and whispers against Carlos’ ear — growls things to him, telling Carlos exactly what he wants and what he’s going to do, fingers kneading his ass through the denim covering it.

“James,” Carlos whimpers, lifting one of his hands, fully intent on pulling James’ hair, tangling his fingers in it… but James grabs his wrist and pins it behind his back, growling against the side of Carlos’ neck.

“Keep quiet,” James nearly growls, his voice dangerously low and rough, the words falling against Carlos’ skin, making him shudder. He does what he’s told and purses his lips together, feeling James’ free hand go to the front of his jeans, popping the button quickly before working on the zipper.

It’s hot in the bathroom and Carlos sweats; it trickles down the side of his neck as he tips his head back, giving James more of his throat, offering it to him on a fucking silver platter. He does it to show James who’s in charge and who’s boss; he does it to assert his submission, his promise that he’ll do whatever James wants him to.

And James gets the message with one simple action, his teeth dragging down the length of Carlos’ pulse, nipping at his sweat slick skin until he’s whimpering and writhing against him.

“Didn’t I,” James says, pausing to snap at the base of Carlos’ neck, laving over the mark before continuing, “tell you to be quiet? You’re not one for breaking the rules, Carlos, so why are you doing it now?”

Carlos huffs, his mind muddled and hazy, thoughts eluding him as he feels James’ tongue drag up his throat, lips ghosting over his chin before they press against his own. He moans quietly and screws his eyes shut, cock hard in his jeans as he parts his lips, allowing James’ tongue entrance.

The kiss is brief and anything but sweet; James’ teeth catch on Carlos’ lower lip and he bites it until it’s swollen, until Carlos is writhing and moaning more, making quiet, hiccup-sobbing noises. 

James grins and pulls away, snaking his hand down the front of Carlos’ jeans. “Is this what you want, hmm? My hand on your cock, stroking you until you come in your jeans in this filthy bathroom? Answer yes or no, baby.”

“Yes,” Carlos breathes, opening his eyes to look up at James, biting down on his red and swollen lip, licking across it slowly. For shits and giggles — and to see something light up in James’ eyes — he grins and whispers, “Yes sir.”

Growling, James wraps his hand around Carlos’ cotton-covered cock, stroking it a few times as he leans in, attaching his lips to Carlos’ neck. He bites and sucks and licks his way up, taking the other boy’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it as he lets go of Carlos’ wrist. “Put both hands behind your back and don’t move them until I say, do you understand?” Carlos nods and James bites down on his neck hard enough to bruise. “Yes or no.”

“Yes.” The word comes out breathless and Carlos tips his head back, fully exposing his neck again, giving it to James to do with whatever he wants.

James’ teeth go back to nipping along the side of his neck and Carlos writhes, canting and rolling his lips, making desperate little noises in the back of his throat, sweat slicking his skin. He wants to beg James to fuck him against the stall door; wants to beg to get on his knees and suck down his cock until he’s gagging, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Can’t believe you want me to fuck you in here,” James mumbles against Carlos’ neck, dragging his lips up and down before latching onto his skin, sucking on a bite mark he had made a few seconds before. He sucks hard and long, stroking Carlos through his boxers, thumbing across the tip, feeling how damp the cotton is. With a grin, James pulls away and kisses up Carlos’ jaw, slipping a hand onto the back of his head, pulling it forward until their lips are touching. “Tell me you want me to fuck you in here, Carlos. Say you want me to fuck you so hard that you scream my name and someone comes in here and finds me, cock buried in this tight little ass of yours.”

Carlos opens his mouth but no words come out, only a choked off moan. He closes his mouth again and swallows hard, feeling James’ hot breath falling against his skin and it makes him shudder, eyes rolling behind his eyelids. “I want you to fuck me against the door, please,” he finally manages to say, voice shaky.

“How hard?” James growls the question, his fingers tangling in Carlos’ hair.

“As - ngh - hard as you can. James,  _please_.”

That needy little gasp of ‘please’ makes James growl again and he pulls Carlos flush against him, slipping his hand out of the other boy’s jeans. Lithe fingers wrap around Carlos’ hip just seconds before James is turning him around, slamming him back against the door, smirking.

James locks the door and then pushes Carlos’ jeans down around his ankles, his boxers following them a second later. Once he’s got Carlos nearly naked from the waist down, James undoes his own jeans and runs his fingertips along Carlos’ thigh, smiling as he breathes softly through his nose.

“Wanna get yourself ready for me, baby? Don’t think we’ll need too much prep, seeing as I just fucked you this morning,” James says and Carlos groans at his words, licking his lips quickly, lifting a hand to his mouth. “That’s it, Litos, suck those fingers like they’re my cock. Bet you wish they were, don’t you?”

Carlos slips three digits between his lips and nods, sucking his fingers sloppily, getting them wet with saliva before pulling them out. He slips a hand down and spreads his legs as wide as he can, pushing two fingers against his entrance, slipping them in quickly.

Once his jeans are undone, James pushes them down his legs before tugging his briefs down right after them, letting the fabric pool around his ankles. He watches Carlos’ hand disappear and hums approvingly, running his fingertips along the other boy’s cock, listening to him inhale sharply.

Closing his eyes, Carlos pushes his fingers inside and works himself open quickly, doing it with ease and expert fingers. When he’s done, he pulls his fingers out and turns around, pressing himself against the door, sticking his ass out for James, signaling that he’s ready.

“Good job,” James praises, leaning down to kiss the nape of Carlos’ neck, wrapping his hands around his hips, pulling him closer. As he straightens up, James slips one of his hands down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base before pressing the head against Carlos’ entrance.

Despite just having had sex that morning and the prep he did, Carlos is still tight and James marvels at the tight heat as it wraps around his cock. He groans when he bottoms out and leans his chest against Carlos’ back, moving a hand up the front of his shirt, feeling how hot and sweaty Carlos’ skin is underneath the fabric.

James gives Carlos a moment to adjust, kissing the top of his head lovingly, running his fingers up and down Carlos’ stomach, swirling his fingertips around his lower abdomen. He starts to move when Carlos moans and pushes back against him, burying his face against Carlos’ hair, breathing in his scent as he pulls his cock out halfway before sliding back into Carlos, moaning against his hair.

They’re both sweating and James’ hair is plastered against his forehead, but he doesn’t care; he cares about Carlos and making him feel good, even if he does bark orders at him. The truth is: James cares deeply about Carlos and he doesn’t want to hurt him, even though he gets rough from time to time. 

“You alright?” James asks once he’s bottomed out again, his hips pressing tightly against Carlos’ ass. 

“Mm,” Carlos moans, fingernails dragging down the back of the door. “M’good. Keep going James, please. Love having your cock in me,” he says, gasping after the final word when James pulls out and thrusts back in quickly, the hand on Carlos’ stomach migrating to his nipples, fingertips brushing against it.

Leaning down again, James presses his forehead against the nape of Carlos’ neck, breathing harshly as he snaps his hips against Carlos’ ass roughly, pinching a nipple between his fingers. They moan together and James has half a mind to put his free hand over Carlos’ mouth to keep him quiet but the thought of getting caught with his cock inside Carlos only makes James harder.

He seems to lose track of time and everything goes slow; his hips snap against Carlos’ hips quickly, but it’s like no time at all has passed when, in reality, a few moments have probably gone by. James isn’t worried about the time and he keeps fucking Carlos as hard as he can, his free hand going down to Carlos’ cock, long fingers wrapping around it before James starts stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Carlos is pushing back against James and he’s moaning at the top of his lungs, saying filthy things that they almost never say unless they’re in the privacy of Carlos’ house. Every word Carlos says only makes James fuck him harder and he loses his rhythm quickly, his hips slapping against Carlos’ with reckless abandon.

“Carlos,” James moans through his teeth, thumbing across the head of Carlos’ cock, feeling his muscles clench around his cock. “M’gonna come baby,” he says, voice breathless and words falling against the back of Carlos’ neck.

Swallowing hard, Carlos tips his head back and lays it against James’, breathing heavily as he pushes back and forth, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He thinks that he’s going to be first, until he feels James’ hands go to his hips, fingers digging into his skin so hard that Carlos is sure that he’s going to have bruise on top of bruises but he doesn’t care.

Ignoring the pain in his hips, Carlos rocks back against James and moans loudly, feeling James come inside of him. When he comes, James nearly screams Carlos’ name but he buries his face between his boyfriend’s shoulders, all sounds muffling against him as he comes down from his orgasm.

Carlos moves a hand between himself and the door and strokes himself as James pulls away from his back, his breathing ragged. He’s still moaning Carlos’ name over and over like a prayer, sweaty hands going up and down his thighs, thumbs brushing over his ass before his fingertips dig into it. That’s all Carlos needs to come and he strokes his cock one last time before coming, grunting James’ name loudly, his hand still moving throughout his orgasm.

When Carlos is spent, he slumps against the door and breathes heavily, whispering James’ name quietly, smiling when his boyfriend says his name in response. He’s about to move when he feels James’ lips against his neck and it causes him to shiver.

“Think they noticed how long we were gone?” James asks, lips brushing against Carlos’ sweaty skin as he talks.

Laughing, Carlos nods and huffs out a breath. “Yeah, pretty sure they did.”

“Ah well.” James shrugs and pulls out of Carlos slowly, stumbling back and settling against the side of the stall, huffing. He looks at Carlos and bites his lip before leaning down to gather his jeans, pulling them up quickly before redoing them.

Carlos follows suit and they stumble out of the stall, each of them moving to a sink. They wash their hands and James wraps his arms around Carlos, kissing his lips lightly before they make their way back out, avoiding people’s glaring on the way back to their friends.


End file.
